Okamistuck
by TheCrazyAuthors
Summary: Your name is CHIBITERASU OMIKAMI, and you have no clue how you and your friends got stuck in this mess. Actually, you do. And to think, it all started with a game...


_**From the derps that are currently trying to bring you Skyward Self-Parody at the same time...**_

_... comes a similar story that will make you stare at your screen and then yell, outraged, "THIS IS STUPID."_

_No autographs._

Anyway, these chapters are going to be longer than what either of us usually write, most likely. Want a hint of how long it took us?

We've been working on this since 2 in the afternoon. It's almost 10 at night right now. We both went online for about two hours, and that was it.

_So six hours almost straight, full of nothing but Okamistuck._

Thank us later.

Guide to the characters for this chapter:

Chibi = John

_Kurow = Dave_

_Kagu = 'TT', Rose_

_Triforcekitty and Senom299 do not own Homestuck or Okami. Homestuck is owned by Andrew Hussie, Okami by Clover/Capcom. We only own the idea that I was stupid enough to come up with._

_Note that almost the entirety of this chapter was written by, guess who, yours truly.(Author's note writer and uploader: Senom) Kitty literally got no writing time outside of the chats. XD This is what you get when you distribute characters in HOMESTUCK fanfiction, of all things._

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!**

**What will the name of this young man be?**

A random, rather insulting name was inserted into the 'enter name' bar. The words **Try again, smartass **replaced them immediately.

The name **Chibiterasu Omikami** was inserted and actually worked. Well then.

**Your name is CHIBI. As was previously mentioned it is your BIRTHDAY. A number of CAKES are scattered about your room. You have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for ANIME THAT NO ONE REALLY CARES ABOUT BUT YOU. You like to program computers but you are NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. You have a fondness for MYTHOLOGICAL HISTORY, and are an aspiring UNCULTURED MALE OTAKU. You also like to play GAMES sometimes.**

**What will you do?**

_ Chibi: Quickly retrieve arms from drawer._

**Your ARMS are in your MAGIC CHEST, pooplord!**

Well, that was harsh. Although it's a mystery to Chibi exactly why his arms are sitting inside a chest.

_ Chibi: Remove CAKE from MAGIC CHEST._

**Out of sympathy for Chibi's perceived lack of arms, you pick up the CAKE for him and put it on his BED.**

He still doesn't really get why he has no arms of his own.

_ Chibi: Quickly retrieve arms from MAGIC CHEST._

**You retrieve your FAKE ARMS from the chest. You use these for HILARIOUS ANTICS. **

**You CAPTCHALOGUE them in your SYLLADEX. You have no idea what that actually means though. **

**There are other items in the chest.**

_ Chibi: Examine contents of chest_

**In here you keep an array of humorous and mystical ARTIFACTS, each one a devastating weapon in the hands of a WELL-VERSED OTAKU or a CUNNING PRANKSTER. Why a prankster's tools are in your magical chest, you'll never know. **

**Anyway, you are neither of these things. **

**Among the ARTIFACTS are: TWO (2) FAKE ARMS [CURRENTLY CAPTCHALOGUED IN YOUR SYLLADEX], ONE (1) PAIR OF TRICK HANDCUFFS, ONE (1) COSPLAY KIT, ONE (1) MAGICIAN'S HAT, ONE (1) PAIR OF BEAGLE PUSS GLASSES, ONE (1) FAKE KATANA, SEVERAL (~) BLOOD CAPSULES, and ONE (1) COPY OF COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT OF MAGICAL FRIVOLITY AND PRACTICAL JAPERY, and ONE (1) COLLECTION OF ASSORTED MANGA SERIES THAT YOU CHOOSE TO HIDE FROM YOUR FRIENDS.**

**Some of this stuff may come in handy at some point. For now, you decide to just take the FAKE KATANA.**

_ Chibi: Captchalogue fake katana._

**You stow the SMOKE PELLETS on one of your CAPTCHALOGUE CARDS in your SYLLADEX. **

**You still aren't totally sure what that means, but you are starting to get the hang of the vernacular at least. **

**You have two empty CAPTCHALOGUE CARDS remaining.**

_ Chibi: Equip fake arms._

**You aren't totally sure if "EQUIP" is a verb copasetic with the abstract behavioral medium in which you dwell, but you give it a try anyway. **

**Unfortunately, you cannot access the FAKE ARMS! Their card is underneath the one you just used to captchalogue the FAKE KATANA. You will have to use the katana first in order to access the arms. But this is probably unadvisable, since you'd just drop it on your foot or something. Anyway, you don't need fake arms-you already have perfectly good real ones!**

**Your SYLLADEX'S FETCH MODUS is currently dictated by the logic of a STACK DATA STRUCTURE. You were never all that great with data structures and you find the concept puzzling and mildly irritating. **

**But with any hope, perhaps you will advance new, more practical FETCH MODI for your SYLLADEX with a little more experience.**

_ Chibi: Examine Problem Sleuth poster._

**You don't even know what a Problem Sleuth is. Honestly, you don't know why a thing like that is hanging on your wall. It was probably another one of your best friend's odd additions to your room, none of which you really appreciate.**

Staring at the poster, Chibi made a face at it. He then proceeded to wonder if his friend would notice if he tore the thing up, or maybe even burned it.

_ Chibi: Quit making faces at the poster and read the note on your drawer._

**This note is rich with the aromas of MOTHERLY PERFUMES AND BAKING. **

The note was also rich with birthday wishes.

**Beside the note is a ROLLED UP POSTER.**

_ Chibi: Take poster._

**Another BIRTHDAY ARTIFACT. You wonder what is printed on the poster. **

**You'll need some way to hang it on your wall.**

It still didn't make sense to him. He had arms, didn't he?

_ Chibi: Acquire hammer and nails. They will come in handy._

**You first place the HAMMER into your SYLLADEX. **

**But now all of your CAPTCHALOGUE CARDS are full. You wonder what will happen if you try to take the NAILS? **

**You guess it doesn't hurt to try.**  
**  
**_ Chibi: Take nails._

**You captchalogue FOUR (4) NAILS into the top card, and push all the ARTIFACTS down a card. **

**The FAKE ARMS are pushed entirely out of the deck! **

**Oh well. They're completely useless anyway. But you probably don't want to do that again, unless you want to drop the FAKE KATANA and suffer the consequences. **

**In any case, you now feel like you have gathered enough things to get down to business and do some really important stuff. The next thing you do will probably be exceptionally meaningful.**

_ Chibi: Imitate a chicken and try to fly off your desk._

**This is the dumbest idea you've had in weeks! **

**STUPID STUPID STUPID. **

**And yet the polished surface of your desk... **

**It beckons.**

_ Chibi: Combine the nails and the hammer._

**You MERGE the top two cards. **

**The HAMMER and NAILS are now captchalogued on the same card and can be used together.**

Which, in theory, he supposed, was pretty useful.

_ Chibi: Use hammer/nails on poster._

**You use the HAMMER and NAILS card IN CONJUNCTION with the card beneath it.**

_ Chibi: Nail poster to the wall._

**You use the HAMMER, NAILS, and POSTER on the blank space on the wall. **

**It's glorious. Exactly what you wanted. The old woman really came through this time.**

_ Chibi: Examine Mew Mew Power poster._

**MEW MEW POWER, MEW MEW GRACE, MEW MEW ZOEY IN YOUR FACE!**

**… You don't know why you ever liked this show. Once you burn the Problem Sleuth poster, this is going right in the bonfire with it. It's not even worthy to have marshmallows cooked over it.**

… Mmm... marshmallows.

_ Chibi: Let the author run out of stupid ideas._

**That's probably for the best.**

Meanwhile, Chibi himself was trying to figure out what the voice meant by 'author'.

_ Chibi: Examine calendar._

**You've marked your birthday, the 13th of April. Another day you marked was supposed to be the arrival date for the highly touted SBURB BETA LAUNCH. **

**It's been three days already. It's starting to become a sore subject with you.**

_ Chibi: Eat cake._

**You are sick to death of cake! You've been eating it all day. And you have no intention of clogging your SYLLADEX with it either. The CAKE stays put for now. **

**You hear a notice from your COMPUTER. Someone is messaging you.**

_ Chibi: Examine incoming message._

**You pull up to your COMPUTER. This is where you spend most of your time. You decorated your desktop with some rather handsome WALLPAPER which you made yourself. You are really proud of it. **

**Your desktop is also littered with various PROGRAMMING PROJECT FILES. You are so bad at programming sometimes you wonder why you even bother with it. You don't even LIKE doing it.**

**Your PESTERCHUM application is flashing. Someone is trying to get in touch with you**

_ Chibi: Open Pesterchum._

**Only one of your CHUMS is logged in. He's sent you a message.**

_ Chibi: Open message._

**travelGangster [TG] began pestering godlingTerror [GT] at 16:13 - **

TG: so what kind of cool stuff did you get today  
GT: cake and 4kids.  
GT: no cards, though. what kind of friend are you, not giving me a card?  
TG: dude i sent you present did you not get it  
GT: the mailbox flappy thingy isn't up.  
TG: whens the last time you checked the mail  
GT: … uh  
GT: aw crap mom usually checks the mail  
GT: okay did you put any explosives in that present  
GT: remember what happened last year.  
TG: dude how could i forget  
TG: as for whether or not theres explosives  
TG: weeeeeeeeeeell  
GT: … kurow i'm going to strangle you.  
GT: right after i get off whatever punishment mom sticks me with  
TG: fine whatever  
TG: just go get the mail  
GT: yeah sure whatever.

_ Chibi: Look out window._

**You see the view of your yard from your window. **

**Hanging from the tree is your TIRE SWING. In a kid's yard, a tree without a tire swing is like a proper gentleman without a monocle. That is to say, HE CAN HARDLY BE CONSIDERED A TERRIBLY PROPER GENTLEMAN AT ALL. **

**And there beside your driveway is the mailbox.**

_ Chibi: Examine mailbox._

**The little red arm-swingy-dealy thing or whatever it is called is flipped up! **

**What the hell is that thing called anyway. You do not have time for these semantics. The red flippy-lever thing means you have new mail. And that means the beta-and whatever explosive demon of a present your friend decided to send you-might be here!**

_ Chibi: Go outside to check mailbox._

**You are about to hurry down stairs when you hear a car pull into the driveway. It looks like your MOM has returned from the grocery store. **

**Oh great. She is beating you to the mail.**

Chibi raised his arms and twisted his expression into the classic Y U NO pose.

_ Chibi: Forget it. Check mail later._

**If you go down stairs to get it, she will likely monopolize hours of your time. You decide to chill out up here for a while until the dust settles. **

**Sometimes you feel like you are trapped in this room. Stuck, if you will, in a sense which possibly borders on the titular. **

**And now your chum is pestering you again. The clockwork of friendship turns ceaselessly, operating the swing-lever dealies of harassment in perpetuity!**

**Whatever. The dude can just hold his damn horses. **

_ Chibi: Examine games on CD rack._

**You've put countless manhours into this assortment of quality titles.**

Chibi flipped through each title and then turned away.

"Meh."

_ Chibi: Read COLONEL SASSACRE'S DAUNTING TEXT. _

**Why? You don't even know why you own that thing. You decide to ignore its existence.**

_ Chibi: Captchalogue fake arms again._

**You don't want to clog up your-**

**Oh, goody. In a momentary lapse of concentration, you accidentally captchalogue the arms again.**

_ Chibi: Set Pesterchum status to 'Bully'._

**You don't think the situation is quite dire enough to go all the way to "RANCOROUS", but you still feel the PESTERCHUM client should reflect your mood change in some way. **

**"BULLY" will have to do. You guess. **

**This unsurprisingly does nothing whatsoever. **

**Oh, right, you forgot your chum is still pestering you.**

_ Chibi: Answer chum._

TG: is it there  
TG: plz tell me its there  
TG: TT won't shut up about it she wants to know if you got your presents  
GT: i can't check  
GT: mom just pulled in and i don't want any more cake.  
GT: or family time  
GT: too much monopoly  
TG: well that sucks  
TG: anyway TT wont shut up about it shes like kurow pay attention im talkin to ya  
TG: i mean i know im awesome and all but dude  
TG: not that i can blame her or anything  
GT: yeah cause we all know you're a frying pan, that's how hot you are  
GT: and everyone revolving around you is an egg  
TG: thanks dude  
GT: haha just kidding  
GT: i've seen ice cubes hotter than you  
GT: anyway i've been busy messing around with this sylladex or whatever all afternoon and it's driving me insane.  
TG: whats your fetch modus  
GT: … what?  
TG: how do you retrieve things from your sylladex  
GT: oh. well, one at a time... i guess. if i put too much in, something falls out.

TG: stack? hahahaha you're kidding right?  
GT: well, what's yours?  
TG: hash map  
TG: my bro taught me a few tricks he basically knows everything and is awesome  
TG: kinda messed up but awesome  
GT: the brick is that supposed to be?  
TG: dude you really need to learn your data structures  
GT: … yeah, i guess.  
TG: did you at least allocate your strife specibus  
GT: no.  
TG: well it could free up a card for you  
TG: plus you can fight stuff when things get kinda crazy  
TG: which is like never but whatever  
TG: what do you have  
GT: well, i have a hammer but it's trapped under some arms  
TG: wow you suck at this  
TG: okay just get rid of the arms and allocate the hammer to the strife specibus  
GT: how?  
TG: no idea just use the arms on anything and see if it works

_ Chibi: Combine fake arms with cake._

**You stick the FAKE ARMS in the CAKE on your bed. **

**This definitely makes the CAKE at least 300% more hilarious. Something tells you that COLONEL SASSACRE would know the precise index of elevated hilarity if you cared who or what he is.**

_ Chibi: Allocate hammer to strife specibus._

**You check the back of your STRIFE SPECIBUS for the KIND ABSTRATUS you have in mind for it.**

If anyone bothered to look closely, Chibi's eyes were somehow spinning in their sockets from confusion.

_ Chibi: Select "HAMMER"._

**Your STRIFE SPECIBUS has been ALLOCATED with the HAMMERKIND ABSTRATUS. **

**The HAMMER has been moved from your CAPTCHALOGUE DECK to your STRIFE DECK. **

_ Chibi: Report progress to TG._

GT: done.  
TG: hammerkind?  
GT: yeah.  
TG: alright thatll be the permanent allocation for your specibus  
TG: probably should have mentioned that before  
GT: uhh...  
TG: sorry bout that  
TG: hope you like hammers dude!  
GT: … one day i'll glue a hammer to your shoulder or something.  
GT: it will be a part of you,  
GT: forever  
TG: dude thats kinda harsh  
TG: and a really weird mental image  
GT: you're welcome.  
GT: anyway i guess i can deal with dragging this thing around. i can't see how it would be relevant in the near future.

_ Chibi: Captchalogue Colonel's big book._

**We already cleared up that you don't even care about this thing. You leave the book on your DESK and decide it's worthless. It can go in that bonfire later.**

_ Chibi: Examine GameBro magazine._

**You have no clue how this MAGAZINE came into your house.**

**It must be an alien.**

**From France. **

_ Chibi: Examine article._

Chibi skimmed over the article and raised an eyebrow. It looked a lot like it was making fun of SBURB to him.

This simply wouldn't do.

**This is getting burned too.**

_ Chibi: Throw magazine out window instead._

**That's probably the best idea you've had all day. You chuck the MAGAZINE down to the grass and make a note to go grab it later to set ablaze.**

_ Chibi: Captchalogue Magician's Hat._

**Why would you want to that? Well, you do have two cards of free space, so you indulge one of them on the hat you never really liked anyway.**

_ Chibi: Get funny glasses too._

**For kicks and giggles, despite the fact that you still have a free card, you merge the GLASSES and MAGICIAN'S HAT to create a CLEVER DISGUISE.**

_ Chibi: Use disguise to fool mom._

**Chibi? Who is this "Chibi" you speak of? You are quite certain there has never been, nor ever will be... **

**Yeah, this is a really shitty disguise. **

**While you are wearing the items, they remain on the card, but it is temporarily removed from the deck, thus freeing up the cards beneath it.**

_ Chibi: Leave room._

**You exit into the HALLWAY. **

**On one wall hangs a picture of a fella who sure knows how to have a laugh, a man after your own heart. You always thought he looked a lot like Michael Cera. But your MOM swears on the many HALLOWED TOMBS of Egypt that it is not. You're not sure about that though. **

**On the other wall is one of your MOM'S stupid clowns. Or HARLEQUINS, as she is quick to correct anyone who would venture such brazen assumption.**

**You have no idea when she suddenly started liking clowns so much, either. Harlequins. Whatever.**

_ Chibi: Go downstairs._

**The accursed odor of fresh baking wafts into your newfound nostrils. Something is brewing in the KITCHEN. It must be the connivings of your arch nemesis, BETTY CROCKER, and the rich, buttery aroma of her plot stinks to high heaven. **

**This mission is going to be more difficult than you imagined.**

_ Chibi: Admire harlequins._

**You have no idea why you would even want to do that. You don't even want to look at them.**

Sometimes at night, you pray for burglars. Harlequin obsessed burglars.

_ Chibi: Examine fireplace._

**A bright orange flame flickers in the FIREPLACE. It doesn't matter that it's April and not terribly chilly outside. In a home, a FIREPLACE needs a fire, because that's what FIREPLACE is for. A fire BELONGS in a FIREPLACE, dammit, cata(ptcha)gorically, at all times, without exception. **

**As domestic myth of unaccountable origin holds, a home borrows the spirit of the flame for as long as it makes a guest of it, much as the moon takes liberty with the sun's rays. **

**"The moon's an arrant thief, and her pale fire she snatches from the sun." -Mark Twain **

**You are almost certain Mark Twain said that.**

_ Chibi: Toss MAGAZINE into the fire._

**It doesn't burn as quickly as you hoped. **

**Each GAMEBRO MAGAZINE is guaranteed to be printed on 40% recycled asbestos. For big ups to Mother Earth, yo.**

Chibi glared at the papers and considered grabbing some baking alcohol to toss into the mix.

_ Chibi: Fondly regard cremation._

**You examine the SACRED URN containing your departed NANNA'S ASHES. **

**When your mother gives her portrait a wistful glance now and then, you can tell it brings back painful memories. A tall bookshelf. A ladder. A... cupcake?**  
**She never wants to talk about it.**

**And for some reason now you'd really like some cupcakes, despite the fact that you're sick to death of baked goods. **

_ Chibi: Topple urn._

**You clumsily mishandle the SACRED URN. Ash is everywhere. **

**In retrospect, upon mulling cinematic tropes regarding ash-filled urns, this outcome was a virtual certainty. **

**You'd probably better clean it up before MOM finds it.**

_ Chibi: Combine random pipe with CLEVER DISGUISE._

**You think now would be a good time to beef up your CLEVER DISGUISE.**

_ Chibi: Examine oversized gift._

**Something makes you think that this might just be Kurow's new explosive present, but a note stops your train of thought.**

Note: "Champ,

You can do anything if you put your mind to it.

I believe in you."

**Contemplating what could be inside this package is sort of exciting, but it makes you a little nervous at the same time.**

_ Chibi: Open large present._

And out came a...

… a...

**Oh hell no.**

… harlequin.

_ Chibi: Captchalogue ashes._

**First you prop the HARLEQUIN DOLL up on the couch. Having it in the middle of the floor sprawled out all akimbo like that struck you as unseemly. **

**You captchalogue the ASHES to your available card.**

_ Chibi: Combine ashes with urn._

**You merge the SACRED URN with the ASHES. **

**Most of the ASH is back in the URN, but it's a total mess. Really it probably would have been tidier if you just used a broom and dustpan.**

_ Chibi: Put urn back._

**No one will be the wiser. **

**Except maybe for people with eyes.**

_ Chibi: Go get fake arms again._

**You just got another BRILLIANT idea for something to do with those pointless arms. You pry them out of the CAKE and captchalogue them. **

**Looks like PESTERCHUM is acting up again.**

_ Chibi: Examine 3rd and 4th walls of the room._

"Staaaaaaare..."

If anyone was paying attention, there was a particularly dumb grin on Chibi's face.

_ Chibi: Check Pesterchum._

**Another one of your chums is pestering you.**

_ Chibi: Check message._

TT: I hear you may or may not have received a gift from TG. Does it happen to be SBURB Beta by any chance?  
GT: no clue  
GT: haven't checked the mail yet, my mom got there first  
GT: brb  
TT: Pooch.  
GT: don't call me that again, i'm not your pet.  
GT: and what.  
TT: Sorry.  
TT: You're wearing something stupid, aren't you?  
TT: You're typing while wearing something crazy.  
GT: that's stupid.  
GT: why would you even think that?  
TT: Okay. Why don't you just go and get the mail from your mom?  
GT: all right, wish me luck.  
GT: oh, btw...  
GT: jk i was wearing a funny disguise this whole time.  
GT: gotcha! hehehehehe  
TT: I know, Pooch.

Chibi resisted the urge to claw at his computer screen.

That probably wouldn't be very healthy.

_ Chibi: Go back downstairs._

**You can now execute that brilliant idea you had. **

**There should be just enough FROSTING on the FAKE ARMS to serve as an adequate adhesive.**

_ Chibi: Attach arms to doll._

**Hehehehehehehehe. **

**Usually you wouldn't do something like this, but if you can't have arms, SOMETHING in this house obviously needs them.**

_ Chibi: Inspect burnt paper on the floor._

A page from the magazine met Chibi's eyes. Those eyes narrowed dangerously.

**You toss this back into the fire where it belongs.**

_ Chibi: Throw present wrap into the fire._

**As long as you're cleaning up...**

_ Chibi: Captchalogue doll._

**You can carry hefty items, but that thing is just way too big. Get real! **

**Besides, you don't even want it.**

_ Chibi: Read Colonel Sassacre's text._

**… you don't want that thing, either. You didn't even take it from your room.**

_ Chibi: Find mom and retrieve mail._

**The door on the left leads to the KITCHEN, from which the smell of baking wafts - a powerful aroma which could lift an especially portly hobo off his feet. **

**The door on the right leads to the STUDY, where your MOM spends a lot of time. **

**She could be in either room. Where will you go?**

_ Chibi: Go in the study._

**It doesn't look like she's in here right now.**

_ Chibi: Examine mother's desk._

**On the desk is a DECK OF PLAYING CARDS, one of your MOTHER'S PAINTBRUSHES (for exceeding amounts of spare time), the April issue of THE SERIOUS JESTER magazine, and a stray CAPTCHALOGUE CARD. **

**There is also a CAN OF PEANUTS on the desk. Ha ha, oh MOM. You won't be falling for THAT one again any time soon. **

**A severe peanut allergy is a terrible affliction to cope with.**

_ Chibi: Upgrade costume with hat from hat rack._

**You swap the MAGICIAN'S HAT with the BOWLER HAT. **

**This disguise is somewhat less funny, but A LOT more distinguished looking.**

_ Chibi: Combine second pipe with clever disguise._

**… What pipe?**

_ Chibi: Examine captchalogue card._

**Yes! This will be perfect for expanding the space in your SYLLA...**

_ Chibi: Captchalogue captchalogue card._

There was a noise like someone banging their head against a desk in frustration.

_[S] Chibi: Play haunting piano refrain._

And thus, he proceeded to do so.

It was glorious.

_ Play 52 pick-up._

**You play the prankster's favorite card game, even though you are alone in the room, thus rendering it an especially foolish version of Solitaire. **

**SO STUPID. Look at this mess. **

**The peanut gallery over there sure is getting a kick out of it. You are allergic to their scorn.**

_ Chibi: Attempt to leave the house._

**You go back into the LIVING ROOM and contemplate checking the mailbox outside. You think perhaps you should exhaust all possibilities before plunging headlong into a MOM encounter. **

**Your TELEVISION is currently airing a COMMERCIAL.**

_ Chibi: Ignore and exit house._

**You exit the house.**

_ Chibi: Check mail._

**Predictably, the mailbox is empty. You have already been scooped by your mother.**

_ [S] ==_

**The streets are empty. Wind skims the voids keeping neighbors apart, as if grazing the hollow of a cut reed, or say, a plundered mailbox. A familiar note is produced. It's the one Desolation plays to keep its instrument in tune. **

**It is your thirteenth birthday, and as with all twelve preceding it, something feels missing from your life. The game presently eluding you is only the latest sleight of hand in the repertoire of an unseen riddler, one to engender a sense not of mirth, but of lack. His coarse schemes are those less of a prankster than a common pickpocket. His riddle is Absence itself. It is a mystery dispersing altogether, like the moon's faint reflection, with even one pebble of inquiry dropped in its black well. It is the most diabolical riddle of all. **

**"Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire." -Walt Whitman **

**Yes, you are certain Walt Whitman said that. One hundred percent positive. **

**You have a feeling it's going to be a long day.**

The word OKAMISTUCK suddenly appeared in the sky in white. Chibi was then blinded by the sun.

Or he would've been, if this chapter weren't just the beginning of the story.

**0-0-0-0-0**

_There's your first chapter!_

... I actually have nothing to say.

Please review, everyone!


End file.
